


招摇过市

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Porn, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 斯巴达兄弟拍porn的智障故事*双性哥*第一次尝试第二人称，有很很dirty的幻想 如果不喜欢请不要骂我谢谢谢谢
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	招摇过市

你在超市里见到了一张有点眼熟的侧脸，他在拿着一碗冰淇淋仔细端详。

你确信你见过他，名字就在嘴边怎么也想不起来。可能是在哪个广告屏上，或者海报上。直到结了帐，你突然意识到那是在某个黄黑配色的网站上——他是个porn star。而你三天前刚对着他的脸撸过一发——可能是三天前，也可能是五天前，永无止尽的加班和打卡摧毁了你的记忆力和性功能。好在它们现在随着那张脸一起逐渐恢复了。

你第一次在现实里遇到明星。还是色情明星。

回了家，你反锁门，拉好窗帘，点开那个网站。色情游戏的广告一如既往诱惑而煽情——而且自称免费。你对那些都不感兴趣，在搜索框打上那个用户名。

这个账号由两人共同运营，大多数时候只有一人露脸，另一个人负责出根屌。这不太公平。但出镜的那根阴茎，那是根真真正正的完美到令人嫉妒的阴茎。你看着它，会知道生殖崇拜是有道理的，人就是会迷恋一些不对头的东西：血浆片，垃圾食品，还有长度和粗度远超平均水平的生殖器。它应该被推送给所有假鸡巴制造商研究，让他们搞明白什么才是一根真正出色的、想让人跪着吸和深喉的阴茎。

你惊喜地发现两天前他们上传了一个新视频。

_Rough Fuck and Pussy Pump_

你决定先观看再歌颂这每一个并列的单词，迫不及待点了播放。

视频开头，银发男人穿得严严实实，背挺得笔直，拍证件照般冷淡地直视着镜头——然后视角下移，露出他苍白而赤裸的腿，体贴地停了几秒——他下半身只穿着一条装饰性远大于实用性的内裤，粉色的，两条带子从腿根分出来，后绕过半圈，黑色的蕾丝斜勒在没什么肉的臀瓣上，突出中间的臀沟，最后在髋关节两侧与前半片浅粉色的布料危险地系成蝴蝶结。

“Gilver今天要接受一项挑战。”

随着旁白的声音，Gilver脱下外套，露出他的无袖内搭，美洲豹伸懒腰一般翘起屁股，手臂撑在沙发靠背上——你有点遗憾，知道今天恐怕没机会欣赏他的乳头了。有一次他录下了穿刺的全过程，最后大概有一百万人目睹了他本来内陷的乳头是如何被金属横杠样式的乳钉簇拥着挺立起来。

他的大腿朝着摄像机的方位岔开，露出臀间的两个小洞。他拥有一整套女性的器官，紧闭的阴唇就藏在男性生殖器后面。

视频的另一个主角出现了，Tony，一个明显没有多费心思的假名，这大概是他第一次完整出镜，你惊讶于Tony和Gilver之间相似的面容和发色。或许他们有点血缘关系。还是那种家族树上离得很近的血缘关系。

他冲着镜头展示了一下手上的东西：一个真空泵。

“我们的老观众都知道，Gilver不喜欢用这里。”他让Gilver两条腿分得更开，并没有解开他的内裤系带，只是把两条黑色的蕾丝往两边拨了拨，粗暴地揉几下Gilver仔细除过毛的阴唇，用两根手指扒开它们，对摄像头展示Gilver已经开始湿润的穴口。

“所以……我们都相信他会喜欢这个。”

Tony把圆形的玻璃钟仔细地罩在Gilver阴唇上，玻璃钟的顶端连着一个橡皮管和橡胶球式的抽气泵。他把橡胶球攥在手里，用力地捏了两下，于是那个玻璃钟现在稳稳当当地吸附在Gilver的女性生殖器官上。Gilver没有回头看，但感谢这部摄像机的配置，你能清晰地观察到他跪在沙发上的小腿因用力而肌肉线条更加明显。

你为此硬得发痛。

然后Tony扳着Gilver的肩膀，要他转过来为自己口交。Gilver明显不太开心，但还是照做了，转过身的时候很别扭地岔着腿，很小心地不牵扯住被真空罩吸紧的阴唇。他原本浅色的两瓣嫩肉在玻璃钟里微微分开，已经因负气压被吸成一种湿润的粉。

Gilver很擅长吸屌，他舔得很投入，舔到龟头的时候舌尖探一点出来，像舔一根融化的冰淇淋，但深喉的时候更像是吞下了根他妈的粗警棍。他呛了一下，因为Tony突然压了两下手里的橡胶球，他像只被拽了尾巴的猫，Tony说他不专心，于是扯着他脑后的头发，用力操进他的喉管。他被操得几乎缺氧，发出不满的轻哼，用手推拒着对方的大腿，但还是被狠狠通了通喉咙，口水乱七八糟地糊在下巴上，被放开的时候捂住嘴巴干呕。

经过后期剪辑，下一个画面里Gilver再次朝着摄像机跪趴下去。镜头拉近，特写Gilver被吸得突出的阴唇，它们分得更开了，因充血而颜色更深，露出其中小小的阴蒂。Gilver的屁股大概在被剪掉的时间里被好好润滑过，现在毫不费力地咬着Tony的三根手指，然后他被一下捅到了底，几乎是跪不住地往前一歪，收音良好的设备完整地录下了他沉重的喘息。

Gilver不怎么会叫床，但他的观众们很吃这套，一个接一个在评论区留言赞美“一本正经的婊子”“全部射给你”。开始的时候Gilver会拉黑前者，但后来随着这么说话的人数实在太多，他也就放弃了这种努力。

Tony掐着他的肩，压住他条件反射向后踢的小腿，暴烈又狂放地骑他像骑一头不听话的马驹，另一只手放在他收窄的腰侧虚摁着，手心抵着那个橡胶球，操上一会儿就猛地压一次。Gilver这时候就会发出恼怒的呻吟。

Tony还没有到达高潮，但他暂时抽出那根尺寸超标的阴茎时Gilver的屁眼就已经合不上了，他的内裤还勒在臀肉上，前面少得可怜的布料被自己射得滴水，他的大腿分得并不开，中间的臀沟却不自然地留出一道水润的肉隙，Tony双手稍微向两边用力，就可以看到那个肉穴是如何颤抖着想要回缩，却像还含着根透明鸡巴似的张成一个大开的圆洞。

他终于取下了那个真空泵。打开气阀的时候Gilver猛地抖了一下，他的阴唇几乎比之前要大了一倍，红肿过分的肉唇推挤在腿间根本看不到阴道口，充血的阴蒂却完全暴露在空气里，Tony手上没有丝毫的放轻，重重地揉弄正在由麻木逐渐恢复痛觉的嫩肉，甚至用力扇了两巴掌。

Gilver急促地喘息着，大腿试图并紧，但他被真空泵调教许久的阴唇已经不能被轻而易举地藏回腿根了。Tony亲昵地吻Gilver的耳根，扒开那两片拥挤的肉唇，阴茎抵着肿胀的肉缝缓慢地沉进去。

Gilver爆发出他荧幕史上最惨烈也是最让人硬得能撑破裤裆的尖叫。

想必那很痛，因为下一镜，Tony的手从背后托着Gilver的腿弯，让他那像是经过广角镜头加持的双腿朝着摄像机打开，镜头里，这两人像是刚想起来还有摄影机，Gilver不知道被以这样的频率打桩般干了多久，看起来是真真正正被干服了，不仅不再挣扎，而且已经被操得一哽一哽，高潮的时候眼珠都快要翻到后脑勺。

平复情绪后，你搜肠刮肚，打上一行精神错乱的赞美又删掉，并发誓下次如果还有幸偶遇，你一定要问他接不接有偿合作，合作到床上那种——最后你点赞了一条评论：what a hell he is epic

一周后，你终于又遇到了他。

这次他是和那个叫Tony的一起推着购物车，一脸严肃地挑润滑剂。如果他说他买这个是要把它浇到缺乏润滑的量子对撞机上是会有人相信的。

你尽量礼貌地拦住他，称赞了他的专业与出色，说你对他慕名已久，用上这辈子所有的恳求，问他接不接一项委托。

他犹疑了一下：你确定，要找的人是我？

而旁边的银发男人挑起眉毛。

你重申这项委托非他不可，其他所有人——所有人！都无法胜任。

他看起来颇满意你的说辞，朝Tony意义不明地翘起嘴角，同意了听一下委托内容。

你磕磕绊绊地向他说出了你此生的唯一请求。

你不记得自己是怎么到医院的了，一睁开眼浑身都疼，医生说你被路过的卡车撞断了全身一半的骨头，逃逸车辆现在还没找到，有两个人帮忙垫了医药费。你感动于Gilver和Tony的善良，祈祷他们能永远幸福安康，并且性欲高涨。

end


End file.
